udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Planet
Captain Planet is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is a five-time Universal Champion, a former All-Star Champion, and UDW Grand Prix Champion. Career Early Career Captain Planet debuted on February 22, 2013 as a participant in the UDW Universal Championship Tournament. Despite picking up a win over Rocky Balboa in the first round, James Bond defeated him in the second round using his own Rock Bottom finishing maneuver. Several months later, Captain Planet reappeared as a tag team partner to Space Ghost. The duo faced Wolverine and John McClane in their debut match, but Captain Planet betrayed and attacked Space Ghost, leaving him to fend for himself. This sparked a rivalry between the two that leas to a match at Skeletor Show I. With tensions running high, Captain Planet picked up the win with the Rock Bottom. All-Star Championship Captain Planet lost a Triple Threat match to Wolverine on June 5, 2013. Following the match, a bitter Space Ghost came to the ring to attack a downed Captain. Wolverine made the save and chased Space Ghost off, but Captain Planet didn't appreciate the help. In order to prove he didn't need Wolverine's aid, Captain Planet began picking fights with heavy hitters like Skeletor and Betelgeuse. His frustration lead to him challenging Wolverine for the UDW All-Star Championship. clash over the UDW All-Star Championship at Go Planet.]] The two met in an Inferno Match at Captain Planet's themed PPV event, Go Planet. With the home-field advantage, the Captain managed to set Wolverine on fire. In the process he became the All-Star Champion for the first time. Captain Planet agreed to put the championship on the line against his friend and ally, Speed Racer. The match took place at McDonald's House I, where Captain Planet successfully retained. Speed Racer demanded a rematch, and a Last Man Standing stipulation was added for Supershow I. Again the Captain retained, following a Rock Bottom. Tensions began to rose between Captain Planet and Speed Racer over the championship. Speed Racer refused to shake the Captain hand, demanding another rematch for the title. At the same time, Captain Planet lost a singles match to rookie Nightwing, leading to a Triple Threat match between the three at North Pole Riot I. Nightwing won the match and the championship, putting an end to the rivalry between the Captain and Speed Racer. Universal Championship Following his loss of the All-Star Championship, Captain Planet entered the annual Royal Rumble match at number two. He was eliminated by Rocky Balboa, but didn't lose hope on winning the UDW Universal Championship. A month later he entered the Elimination Chamber at Hulk Bash I. He survived to the end, triumphing over Deadpool to become the new Universal Champion. The winner of the Royal Rumble match, Kratos, earned a championship match at the first annual Coast to Coast. Captain Planet met the former champion in a competitive main event match, which saw the Captain retain off a Rock Bottom. A month later, Captain Planet's Universal Championship was challenged by Superman in an Extreme Rules match at Joker's Funhouse II. The two heroes had a violent encounter, but Captain Planet was able to retain his championship. However, he would lose the title a month later to Betelgeuse at Spider's Web II. Rivalry with Deadpool Captain Planet would compete in sporadic matches for the next few months before issuing a challenge to then-champion Deadpool. He faced Deadpool for the Universal Championship at Go Planet! II in an inferno match, which he won to become a two-time champion. However, less than a week later Deadpool challenged Captain Planet to a rematch at McDonald's House II. They met in the main event, where Captain Planet pinned Deadpool to retain the championship. , shortly after attacking Captain Planet with the UDW Universal Championship.]] Shortly thereafter, Deadpool assaulted Captain Planet with his own championship following a match with Jason Voorhees. The two soon faced off, and an enraged Captain Planet began battling with Deadpool before the match began. After the two got in the ring, the match started, and Captain Planet picked up a satisfying victory. However, at Supershow II, Captain Planet was knocked out by Deadpool in a brutal Last Man Standing match, relinquishing the title. In February, Captain Planet defeated Luke Skywalker to earn a spot in the 2015 Elimination Chamber Match. Despite winning the previous year's match, Captain Planet was unable to recapture the title at Hulk Bash II as Deadpool again left as the champion. Various feuds After a few months of inaction, Captain Planet returned to the ring, losing a triple threat match to newcomer Slender Man thanks in part to the interference of Deadpool. Deadpool continued to harass Captain Planet when he later assaulted him with a steel pipe following a victory on UDW Muscle League. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Rock Bottom (Fall forward lifting side slam) :* Standing Sea Fire (Standing shiranui) *'Signature moves' * Cross-armed iconoclasm :* Float-over DDT :* Flowing snap DDT, sometimes followed by a kip-up :* Jumping clothesline :* Running swinging neckbreaker :* Running thrust lariat :* Samoan drop :* Sharpshooter :* Snap overhead belly-to-belly suplex, sometimes to an oncoming opponent :* Spinebuster :* Whisper in the Wind (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent) *'Entrance themes' :* "Captain Planet Theme" by Tom Worrall Championships and accomplishments at Hulk Bash.]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Universal Championship (5 times) :* UDW All-Star Championship (1 time) :* UDW Grand Prix Championship (1 time) :* Winner of the 2014 Elimination Chamber match :* Co-winner of third Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix (with Monkey D. Luffy) External links Captain Planet Superstar Highlight Category:Elimination Chamber Winners Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Superheroes Category:UDW All-Star Champions Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW Grand Prix Champions Category:UDW Universal Champions Category:Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix Winners